Perfection
by It's Just Not Flowing
Summary: A short parody on Ginny's character I wrote some time ago after reading HBP. Not to be taken too seriously. Contains HHr.


A/N: I wrote this over two years ago, after HBP came out. I came across it again while cleaning out my computer, so I figured I might as well share it with some of you, no matter how ridiculous it is.

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me.

As she walked, people stared. Men grinned, women smiled, dogs barked, cats meowed, birds chirped, frogs croaked, and fish… gurgled. They all watched her, watched this perfect human being who, just three short years ago, had been a relatively non-existent, shy, and rather annoying character.

But now, she was faultless; the very image of all things popular, beautiful, kind, compassionate, humorous, and athletic. She was perfection. She wore sandals that exhibited perfectly manicured toenails, on perfect feet, each toe in perfect proportion. Her skin was perfectly creamy, softer than the softest baby's bottom. She dressed in a perfect red flowing robe, which despite its loose material, still managed to show off her perfect body. A gentle wind blew, and for any other less being, tangled their hair, but her red mane remained perfect, and icon of silky-smooth-straight-shinning-shimmering-hair. In fact, somehow, the wind added upon her image of perfection; blowing the hair away from her face, which in turn, allowed her perfect bright brown eyes that swirled with streaks of gold, to show. Her entire perfect face glowed with warmth and radiance, complete with perfect lips, perfectly straight teeth, perfect complexion, and to top it all off, a perfect sprinkling of freckles across a perfect nose.

"Hello Mrs. Jinkings. How are you on this fine evening?" She called to the elderly woman, her voice rapturous and melodious.

"Hello deary. I'm better now that you have come along to brighten my day!"

"Oh, dear, sweet Mrs. Jinkings, you mustn't say such sweet things about little-old me. Let me help you across the street." Called the perfect young woman, gliding across the street so gracefully that her feet never seemed to touch the ground.

"You're such a doll dear." Said Mrs. Jinkings gratefully, as the young woman escorted her across the dusty street. "Thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Jinkings." The young woman said, and said with such honestly that the older woman felt tears come to her eyes.

The young woman skipped away, and began to sing in a perfect harmonious tone.

_Let's make peace, us all together  
Love your life and neighbor forever  
Come and sing in joyful weather  
Till we all feel endeavored  
Meet a man named Grether  
Then tickle each other with feathers  
On a lovely day with my friend Heather  
We all meet together_

She stopped suddenly, of course, with a perfect last note, as she saw trouble brewing ahead.

"Shat it, Tommy!"

"Belt up, Timmy!"

"I'll beat the stuffing out of you!"

"I'll beat your arse off!"

"You're barmy!"

"You're mad!"

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

"No…."

"Boys, boys, boys!" Called the fair maiden.

"Please, you mustn't argue so!"

The boys, entranced by her beauty and kindness, began to well up with tears. "We are sorry." They cried. "And deeply ashamed for our behavior!"

The young woman gathered the boys in her arms and rocked them gently. "Calm children, calm. All is well. You must remember to strive for peace and justice in this world. Use your powers of love and compassion to shine and spread joy to the lands." She kissed both boys on the head lovingly. "You are special in every way. Never forget that." With that she departed.

Inspired by her words, the twins went on to discover the cure for cancer and win the Nobel Peace Prize, affecting millions of lives for decades to come.

The fair young woman continued her journey to her home, occasionally stopping to greet a neighbor, help in a garden, assist move some furniture, lend a hand in painting a room, build a home for the homeless, work in a soup kitchen, and feed a kitten who had lost it's mother in a tragic bicycle accident.

Having done her minimum contribution to society for the day, she finally reached her home, still looking immaculate. When she glided through the door, a joyful shout rang out.

"Ginny dear! Oh thank Merlin you have come home at last!"

Ginny beamed. "Mother dear! I am so glad to be home. I brought the fresh milk you asked for. The cows were not quite ready to be milked when I arrived, so I helped Farmer Joe on the farm for a bit."

"No wonder you were delayed so." Mrs. Weasley swooped her daughter into a hug that her daughter gladly returned.

"Is there anything I can do to help mother dear? I would gladly assist you in making dinner if you wish."

"No Ginny, dear. You go and have fun."

"Thank you mother, I shall. Good-bye."

"Good-bye Ginny, dear!"

Ginny walked out of the kitchen gracefully, purposely heading towards a darkened room on the 3rd floor on the Burrow. As she entered said room, a blinding light filled it, and the Alleluia Chorus began in the background.

The previously sleeping occupant in the room awoke with a start. "Bloody hell! What the—" His eyes scanned the brightly lit room until they rested on the magnificent figure standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Harold. I have come to rescue you from your solitude."

The young man squinted his eyes. "Ginny? Is that you? I can hardly tell with all this damn light. Did you put a bloody brightening charm on this room? And where is that music coming from? And for Merlin's sake, my name isn't Harold, it's Harry, which isn't short for Harold." He frowned at her. "I wasn't feeling lonely either. I was, emphasis on _was_, sleeping. Best sleep I've had in a while in fact, until you…."

"Harold." She said. "You must not continue to withdraw from society. Our beloved Headmaster's death was not your fault."

"Yeah." Harry said, looking at her strangely. "I know that. I never thought…."

"You must not pull away from your loved ones because you fear the same fate will befall them."

"I don't think…"

"It is better to have loved and lost than never loved at all."

"I know…"

"Oh no…" Ginny gasped. "You are feeling sorrow over our tragic separation that is soon to come. Oh how we shall mourn for each others company in those long month you are away."

"Well, actually, not really. No offence, but I'm not…."

"But do not think of these things. Let us enjoy our last moments together."

"Gin, we kind of broke up…"

"Dear Harold, dear, dear, Harold. What can I do to lessen the hurt? To keep you from withdrawing into the lonesome darkness?"

"Really I was just having a kip. I don't feel…."

She pressed his head to her breast. "Dear sweet Harold. How shall I survive without you? These coming months will be long and forlorn. But we must not let out love get in the way of your duty to humanity."

Harry pulled away sharply. "What the… love? I don't…Ginny what the bloody blazes are you talking about!?" He asked, bewildered.

"Wow… Who put a brightening charm on this room? And is that the Alleluia Chorus?" A new, much less musical, much more bossy sounding voice came from the doorway. "The charm's quite well done, a little too overdone for an indoor room though."

Harry scrambled up from the couch and squinted toward the doorway. "Hermione? Is that you?"

The figure in the doorway was indeed Hermione. Hermione with bushy brown hair, plain brown eyes, black robes that did not show off any sort of figure, knobby knees, and clunky shoes. She was rather bossy and bookish, and sometimes impatient. She was remarkable imperfect.

"Harry?" She frowned. "Oh this is ridiculous." With a few waves of her wand the room was back to a normal lighting. Another wave and the music turned off.

"Thank Merlin." Harry sighed. "My eyes were burning."

"Who…?"

"Hello, Hermione dear. How is my dear brother Ronald? Have you been treating each other with peace and love and respect?"

Hermione gaped at her. "Peace and love and respect…? What…?"

Ginny rose elegantly from the couch. "I will take my leave now. You two must have many platonic and unpleasant things to discuss about defeating the evil monster Voldemort, which I will have no part in. I've decided to spend my time teaching underprivileged children how to read instead. I will leave you now, Harold, my love, with your strictly platonic friend who, like all the creatures of the world, is my friend as well. Good-bye."

"W-what…?" Hermione stammered.

Harry grinned. "She's been like that since I got here."

Hermione shook her head. "Harold? My love? Peace and love and respect? Ron and I?" Hermione snorted. "Is she _on_ something?"

Harry laughed. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

Hermione suddenly smiled rather coyly. "She does know about…?" She took a step closer to him.

"I tried to tell her. And I certainly haven't led her to believe that she and I were still—or you and Ron were still—for that matter."

"Well then—I guess you could say hello before we get down to business—" Harry grinned wickedly.

"Well, if you insist."

Outside, Ginny Weasley smelled the fresh air, beaming at the world.

Inside, Harry Potter snogged Hermione Granger senseless.


End file.
